


Sleepover

by ML55555



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bill Denbrough, First Time, M/M, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Bill can't sleep during a sleepover, Eddie just woke up. Feelings come out and they have sex.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sleepover

It was currently midnight, it was a sleepover with all the Losers in Bill’s house. However, Bill couldn’t sleep, ever since the defeated Pennywise he had trouble sleeping. He hoped the sleepover and having all his friends with him would help, which is why he proposed the idea of the sleepover in the first place. Well that and maybe getting some alone time with Eddie, though that didn’t happen. Bill always had a secret crush on him but recently those feelings had only grown stronger.

Bill slowly got out of his bed, careful to not wake anyone up. He slowly went out of his room, carefully opening his door, passing a sad glance to Georgie’s old room when he passed by it, it was still the same as the day he died. The young boy then went downstairs, he was happy his parents weren’t home, he didn’t know where they were, though not like it really mattered, he could do fine on his own. He got out a glass before filling it with water and started drinking it.

Unbeknownst to Bill, Eddie was also awake. He had fallen asleep at some point, but was back awake. He slowly got out of his sleeping bag, and went downstairs to check in on Bill, he knew he wasn’t doing so great after beating Pennywise. 

“Bill… are you okay?”

“Eh-Eddie. Yeah I’m okay, just can’t sleep” Bill blushed some at Eddie’s concern for him, happy both that he was concerned for him and that the lights were off so he couldn’t really see his face.

“You sure? You’ve just been… off recently. You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?” Eddie shuffled a bit closer to Bill as he said that and places his hand on Bill’s.

“I know Eddie. Actually there is something I want to tell you… just-just promise you won’t hate me”

“I could never hate you Bill”

“I uhh Eddie, I love you” As soon as Bill said this Eddie pulled Bill into a kiss. Bill was surprised at Eddie’s actions, but liked them. He opened his mouth, allowing Eddie’s tongue to enter his mouth. Bill allowed for Eddie’s tongue to explore his mouth, Bill was happy this was finally happening, after having dreamed about it for so long. Bill moved his hands to Eddie’s shoulders and pulled him closer in. Bill let out a low moan as Eddie’s hands moved to his ass and squeezed them some. Both boys then pulled away, panting for air as Bill started removing Eddie’s pajamas. Once they were fully off, Bill let out a small gasp, he was expecting Eddie to be big but not this big… his eight and a half inch cock fully on display for Bill, his own seven inch cock hardening in his pajamas.

“Fuck, it’s so big…” Bill started palming himself, pre staining his pajamas. 

“Bill… please do something” Eddie moaned slightly, his hands moved to Bill’s short hair.

Bill moved themselves so Eddie was sitting on a couch and he was in front of him, he then took the head of Eddie’s dick into his mouth, and let his tongue move around some, his mouth needing some time to accommodate for Eddie’s massive dick, if Bill could guess it’s girth was around three inches. Bill had practiced on banana’s, something he’d probably never admit, but it helped some, but all of them paled in comparison to Eddie’s amazing cock. Bill hummed slightly as he slowly took Eddie’s length into his mouth. Bill slowly inched more and more of Eddie’s dick in his mouth, the weight of the cock feeling amazing on his mouth, and the taste of Eddie’s pre was amazing. Bill relaxed his throat as best he could as he took more and more of Eddie’s dick in his mouth. Eddie’s hands tightened their grip in Bill’s hair as his breathing quickened, he had never felt anything like this before. On instinct his hands moved Bill’s head all the way down on his dick causing the other boy to gag a little bit, and Eddie to murmur out a sorry.

Bill quickly pulled off of Eddie’s dick muttering an it’s okay before going back down and swallowing it all. Bill swirled his tongue around the head before going back down then back up, his hands moving to play with Eddie’s balls causing the shorter boy to moan. After a few minutes of that Eddie threw Bill of of his dick before telling him to take his pajamas off, which he obediently did. 

“Come here baby boy” Eddie said, patting his lap. Bill followed Eddies orders as Eddie then moved him so that Bill was laying on his stomach. He then pushed two of his fingers past Bill’s lips, who immediately knew what to do and started sucking on them. Once Eddie thought that was adequate he pushed both of his fingers into Bill’s tight hole. He immediately let out a moan as Eddie started opening him up. 

“Already moaning baby? Guess you’re a slut” As Eddie said that Bill let out another whine.

“You like being called a slut?”, in response Bill softly let out a yes.

“What was that, I couldn’t hear you?”

“Yes, I like being called a slut daddy.” As soon as Bill said this Eddie slipped a third finger into his ass, causing Bill to let out another moan. After a few minutes of that Eddie pulled his fingers out of Bill’s ass, causing him to whine at the loss of contact, that was quickly forgotten as Eddie then rammed his massive cock into Bill’s tight hole. 

Bill started moaning loudly as Eddie started fucking him hard, a bit too loudly for the situation with their friends upstairs, unlike Richie and Stan where Eddie could hear Richie begging for Stan to go faster, he didn’t want the other losers finding out, not yet anyway. So Eddie pulled back and went to get his underwear, Bill looked at him a little confused, but didn’t do anything. When Eddie returned Bill saw Eddie’s underwear in his hand and got a little confused, but when he opened his mouth to ask a question it was shoved into his mouth.

“Since you can’t keep your mouth shut I’ll just do it for you… though I’m sure a slut like you wouldn’t mind their friends walking in on you being fucked would you?” Bill had to admit that yeah he wouldn’t mind being passed around by his friends, though he couldn’t respond. Eddie then roughly entered Bill again, groaning some at how tight he was. Eddie didn’t leave any time for Bill to adjust, it felt too good for him to not thrust as hard as he could. Bill found Eddie’s scent on the underwear to be oddly exciting, the smell was amazing it was pure Eddie which was amazing. His moaning continued though muffled enough to not wake any of their friends. Eddie leaned down to bite at Bill’s neck, sucking and leaving some hickies. Eddie loved how Bill’s neck looked with the hickies, he couldn’t wait for them to have more private time together, especially to hear his moans. Eddie was letting out his own, quieter moans as he was getting closer to his orgasm, he felt Bill’s ass tighten around his dick as Bill came over the couch, that pushed Eddie over the edge, moaning as his cum flooded Bill’s ass as he collapsed onto Bill’s back. 

“Th-that was ah-amazing Eddie” 

“It was Bill, god I love you so much”

“Love you too, come on let’s get to my bed” Bill half whined that last part as he shakily put on his pajamas again as they went down to cuddle in Bill’s bed.


End file.
